


Interlude- Aryll and Her Big Brothers

by FlamingHeroKai



Series: Wild Has a Fucking Gun AU [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Wild has a Fucking Gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingHeroKai/pseuds/FlamingHeroKai
Summary: A summary of Aryll's LifeWhat happened to Aryll during the one hundred year time gap?
Relationships: Aryll & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Wild Has a Fucking Gun AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677727
Kudos: 19





	Interlude- Aryll and Her Big Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!  
> Thanks for being here!  
> Just a little note before we continue, in this AU Linkles name is Lillian, so no thats not an oc.  
> Have a nice time reading!

**Aryll and her Big Brothers**

Aryll was peeved, she was outside her school standing on the sidewalk next to the parking lot alone. Her brothers forgot her again, they always lose track of time either training or playing video games.

So now she stood alone, an hour after school got out and the rest of her friends had already left to go home. It was unfair, but she sighed in acceptance. This always happened at least once a week.

Aryll stood on the heels of her brown boots rocking back and forth, checking her phone and scrolling through Instagram. She heard the tell tale sign of her oldest brother's green pickup truck. Aryll glared at her brothers as they pulled up next to her.

"Really guys!? Late again? What was it this time? Mario Kart or Super Smash Bros, no no no no, it was Ocarina of Time wasn't it."

Her two older brothers dont look at her, it seems like she hit the nail on the head.

"Yeah… Sorry Ari, we didn't notice the time…" Her oldest brother, Twilight, said.

Aryll rolled her eyes, "Just like last thursday? Ugh, why don't I just take the bus then?"

Link, her other brother looked at her with a sheepish smile, " 'Cuz it would take an hour and a half to get home since our house is the last stop?"

The preteen girl gave a sigh "Fuck the american school system."

"Hey! Watch your language, that word is illegal." Chastised Twilight.

Link turned his head to Twilight, "I mean she's right."

"What would you know? You're homeschooled."

"Oh shut up man, I know the horror stories of it."

Twilight rolled his eyes and looked back at Aryll. "Come on Ari, we need to head home before Romani has my head."

"Whatever."

* * *

It was dinner time at Lon Lon Ranch, it was the only time of the day where everybody was gathered in one place. Usually either at the dinner table or gathered around the TV. Auntie Cremia was helping her sister Romani in setting the table and grabbing the food. Lillian, the siblings cousin, was currently busy reading a comic book on the sofa, waiting for everything to be set up.

“Lily, come on over and help us out.” Auntie Cremia said to her daughter.

Lillian groaned and looked over at her mother and aunt, “Why can't you just get Twi or Link down to help?”

“Because they are busy training, don't worry they are definitely helping with the dishes.”

The girl got up and walked over to her mother to help finish setting up the table.As Lillian finished putting down the last of the silverware she heard pounding footsteps that indicated that her cousins were heading down the stairs. Behind the brothers came down Aryll and after a few moments Sheik came down as well.

They started to eat dinner in silence before Romani spoke up, “Is everything packed yet?” She asked her children.

“Yeah Mom, well besides the small things that don't need to be packed at the moment.” Replied Link.

His mother just gave a sigh and turned over to Aryll. “How about you missy? We will be leaving early.”

Aryll gave a nod. “Yep! All done, but are you sure we have to go? I really like it here.”

“And I love having you here as well but I dont think Impa would be too happy. Besides don't you want to meet those champions?” Cremia asked Aryll.

“I do.” Interjected Link.

“I know Link.”

“I heard they are really cool.”

“Didn't you already meet them over video call? I know you and Mipha have been talking a lot.”

Link rubbed the back of his head, “T-thats different.”

“Mhmm, just make sure you send Auntie the first invitation to your wedding.”

The boy's face could have matched a firetruck. 

“Auntie Cremia!”

Twilight started to loudly laugh at Links face, with Lillian following behind. Sheik, despite having been silent throughout the dinner, looked at his family with fond eyes. Everyone was laughing, except Aryll who he noticed looked very sad. He knew she didn't want to leave but they had too, the Calamity was coming soon afterall.

He made a mental note to speak to her after dinner was over.

* * *

After dinner was over, Aryll walked into her room before closing the door. Sheik followed behind, he heard sniffles coming from the room. The father knew his daughter would take this hard, but that did not stop his chest from feeling pained.

He knocked on the door.

“Ari…? Are you ok? Do you need to talk sweet pea?”

He heard his daughter's sniffles stop.

“No Papa… Im fine.”

“It doesn't sound like it…”

“Please just… Leave me alone.”

Sheik paused at the door.

“Is this about going home tomorrow? I'm sorry sweet pea but we have to.”

“Why? I actually have friends here Papa, I feel actually normal here, as I'm not the ‘Weirdos little sister’ anymore Papa. I Love the ranch and the horses, and I love spending time with Auntie Cremia and Lily...”

His heart sank over how pained his daughter sounds. He wished he could do something but his options are limited. They have to go home, they can't stay here in California.

“Im sorry sweet pea but we-”

“Have to go… I know, you keep telling me that.” Aryll interrupted. “Just… Just leave me alone, I need to finish getting ready.”

Sheik hesitated. “Ok. Good night sweet pea.”

“Good night Papa.”

* * *

The family were standing at the airport of LAX, Auntie Cremia and Lily looked at them with sad smiles. 

“So this is it? I can't believe you guys are leaving already. It feels like yesterday is when you first arrived.” Cremia wistfully said.

“I know, thank you for letting us stay on the ranch.” Romani said to her sister.

“Of course, you're my little sister and I would do almost anything for you. I just wish we had just one more day together.”

“You do know we can still talk over the phone right?”

Cremias hand reached up so she could wipe away a fallen tear.

“I know Romani, it's just not the same you know.”

Cremia hugged her sister before moving on to her niece and nephews. 

“Come here and give your Auntie one last hug.”

The trio did just that, and she kissed each one on the forehead.

“I believe in you Link.”

“I know Auntie.”

“Keep them safe Twi.”

“Of course Cremia, it's literally my job.”

“Good, now Ari…”

Aryll looked up at her aunt, tears filling the twelve year olds eye. “Yes Auntie?”

Cremia cradled her hand against her cheek.

“I am so proud of you.”

The girl gave off the first smile since the day before, “Thank you Auntie.”

_Now boarding Flight Tokyo-64_

Sheik went over to shake Cremias hand, “That's your cue, thank you so much for the hospitality.”

The red haired female moved an arm around her daughter, watching her family leave her again. A pit formed in her stomach, knowing that this would be their last time seeing them. She hoped it wouldn't turn out that way but she knew better. Afterall the Calamity was coming, and sacrifices were going to be made.

Cremia just wished for one more day, one more day of peace with them. She would give almost anything to do so.

Lily clutched her hand, “Dont worry Ma, we will see them again. It's not forever you know?”

Cremia knew that wasn't true, but she smiled at her pride and joy. “I know Lilly, I know.”

Her daughter gave her a golden smile, one that always lifted her up when she became sad.

The mother would give almost anything, the one thing she wouldn't give up was her daughter. Not even for her beloved sister.

* * *

Months passed by, seemingly as short as possible. Aryll usually stays at their house in Hateno when not at her school. She felt very lonely, as whispers surrounded her in the halls, she tried to pay no attention to it and kept with her studies. No one, not even the bullies, would go anywhere near her. They feared that they too would be infected with her family's insanity.

Here, they were known as being crazy and weird. Aryll didn't really blame them, who would believe her brothers and other family members' claim of the world ending if they didnt stop a pig demon. This is reality, nothing like that would ever happen. The family was shunned by others.’

Aryll tried to make it seem like she didn't care about the other children staying away, but she did very much. It was hard, but she kept to herself. The whispers and looks never faded away. She could hear and feel them loud and clear.

She tried to do what her Papa said and keep her head up.

It didn't work.

* * *

Aryll couldn't help but look at her brother and the Champions in awe. They looked battle ready, fierce and _so_ cool! The preteen couldn't help but think that Zelda looked the best though. Her beautiful blue jacket made her striking blue eyes pop out. She looked like a true leader.

Their blue clothing however, also stood as a reminder thats its almost time. Almost time for the war to take place. The Yiga clan, who once were Sheikah themselves, reflected that as their attacks were becoming more and more frequent.

The war between the two clans have been stretched across millenias. it was the longest war in all of history, both forgotten and recorded. Even so it still came second to the war against Demise. However, would the two wars actually be the same? One side fights for the Guardian Goddess while the other fights for the end of all. This was something Aryll pondered over for a while.

Aryll looked on at the people meant to save the world and asked herself, ‘Maybe if I was a little older or stronger, maybe I could be one too.’

Her daydreams had her imagining what it would be like to be a hero like them. Aryll however knew that it would never become reality.

* * *

Another month passed, this time taking someone with it as well. The skys were grey and her dress was black, shiny jewels adorn her as well. However she would sell all the riches in the world if it meant her father could be brought back to them, to her.

She stood over the open casket, next to her mother and brothers. Aryll couldnt help the relief she felt in her chest, as her father looked so peaceful. His job was done. She wished there was no job in the first place, that they could just be a normal family.

It was her fault her father was dead.

He died saving her from the Yiga Clan, who took her as a sacrifice to their demon lord Ganon in hopes that he would come back early. She layed on a slab of stone, crying pitifly. She remembered pleading that they would just let her go free, that they didnt have to do this. The one in charge, Master Kong, just gave her a malicious smile in return.

“You my dear are the perfect sacrifice, the heroes little sister.” He said with glee.

When Aryll was about to be killed, her father and other Sheikahs came to rescue her. Twilight, who came with, was the one to set her free. They were almost out of there when Master Kong found them. They had no where to run. 

Aryll remembered herself thinking, ‘Is this really it?’. She was so scared, the most she had ever felt in her twelve years of life. She was curled up in her oldest brother's arms. He did what he was here to do and protected her.

Her eyes were squeezed shut, waiting for the pain. 

It never came.

Their father killed Master Kong before he was able to do the same. 

They all managed to escape safely, they were free. But… What happened next Aryll blocked out of her memory. The only lingering thing was the sound of sirens and explosions, along with her father's final words…

_"Run Aryll, and never look back. Get away, I am so sorry it's this way… But know I love you and your brothers, so_ **_so_ ** _much."_

Aryll felt sick as she watched her father's casket lowering into the ground. Her mother's sobs echoing around them, along with the sniffles of Link.

She gazed at Twilight, his face blank.

'Does he really care?' She asked herself.'No, don't be silly, of course he does.'

That did not stop the traitorous voice at the back of her mind from speaking.

'You know he isn't really your brother and has no reason to care for you and your family. He's just here to train Link, just like the hero before him did for him.'

Aryll shook her head and pretended the tears on her face was from the rain.

* * *

It was the day of the Calamity…

How did she know? The usual blue of the sky was painted red, not to mention the giant pig cloud in the sky. Aryll looked around wildly, she was currently at her middle school. Her peers were out of control panicking.

What can she do? She is just a civilian…

No.

She's going to prove that she is a hero in her own right.

"Hey! Listen up, we are going to make it out of here alive. You just have to stay calm and listen to me."

The other students looked at her and she could see the hesitance in their gazes. They looked around each other before nodding in acceptance. This was easier than Aryll expected, but she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

They fled the school, but soon were cornered by a guardian.

Aryll looked at it with wide eyes, it was supposed to be on their side! It was infected with something that could only be explained as malice. The target was locked on her, its beeps ringing in her ears. She squeezed her eyes after making sure that the student behind her was properly protected.

There was no where to run, just like that day in the Yiga Hideout.

The pitch went higher and higher, seconds seem like minutes. The world slowed down…

And once again, her brother Twilight was right there, Link and Zelda right behind them. Twi pushed her out of the way while Link used his titanium shield to deflect the Guardians attack.

“Ari! Are you ok!?” Her oldest brother asked worridly.

“I-Im fine Twi, just shaken up.”

That same bitter part that spoke up at her fathers funeral decided to pipe up again. ‘I thought you were going to be a hero this time, not some damsel in distress.’ She shook it off, just greatful she is still alive.

Link rushed over to give her a bear hug, “Thank Hylia!” He let go and removed his shield and presented it to Aryll. “Take this, it will come in handy if you run into any more Guardians. Now you have to leave us, run as far as you can.”

“And leave you here!? No, I wont, I can help!”

Twilight took over, “With what training? Ari you have to run.”

Aryll felt tears collecting into her eyes, she knew they were right but-

“And leave you? Just like how we left Papa? “

Twilight gave a flinch. He was the only other person there to witness Sheiks death. He turned to Link and Zelda. “I will take her, dont worry.”

“What!?” Exclaimed the preteen but the others payed her no mind.

“He’s right.” Said Zelda. 

Aryll looked at her with a betrayed expression, she thought if anyone could understand her on this, it would be _Zelda_.

But the Princess continued on, “You know he cant help us with the final battle Link. The Goddesses will prevent him from helping as his era is long over.”

Link gave a sigh before looking back at Twilight. “Go. We can handle ourselves.”

The oldest brothers expression soured, it was like he knew something they didnt. “Ok. Remember that I believe in you.”

“I know Twi, I will see you all after the battles over.” Link told them with a smile that didnt reach his eyes.

Twilight looked away, “Yeah… We will.”

He took his little sisters hand and called out to the scattered students. “Over here! Follow me to safety!”

They ran away from the battle, Aryll looked up to see a tear fall from her brothers eye. She could have sworn she heard him mutter a ‘Im sorry.’ To what she did not know.

The next day however, she knew why.

Link is dead.

* * *

It has been three years since the “Battle of the Calamity” where her brother died. Zelda managed to seal the Calamity, however no one knew how long it would last. No one can now enter or exit Japan, as both the Calamity’s monsters prevented it and the fact that any kind of ports to the out side world has been destroyed. Most accepted this new way of life and have given up, while others keep foolishly trying.

The Sheikah have formally gone out of hiding to try and help establish some kind of normalty. They have decided to build “Stables” to act as a safe checkpoint between travel. The Zora have also came out of hiding and claimed a lake region as theirs. They werent the traditonal looking Zora from the games but instead functioned as a type of mer people. If they manage to hide their gills and fins, they would manage to fit in with the rest of the humans.

The same could be said for the Rito, they werent the same as the ones in the _Wind Waker_ , but were still similar enough. Instead of the feathery arms, they now look more akin to angels. The Gerudo, which were basically tall redheaded females took over the desert region. And the Gorons came out of their 10,000 year hibernation fully as well.

Aryll currently lives in a small fisherman village at the edge of Japan. Its a new one, established as one of the very few safe settlements from the Calamity. She quickly became one of the pillars for the community, for many were people she and her brother saved.

She busied herself in working for this small little village, but she could not stop the feeling of being confined. Confined she was as Twilight wouldnt let her leave.

So instead she tried to busy herself, some days however she struggled to get out of bed. On those days she would stay in and just look at her brothers shield hanging over the fire place. It became her most prized possession, it was the only thing left of Link in this world afterall.

Aryll slowly gained a routine to do each day, she started to build her life back on track. She even started to make real friends. The girl almost came to a point where she could smile again.

That was all ruined during one of her eldest brothers visits.

It was the anniversary of when it all went wrong, she decided to spend the day with Twilight, so they could comfort each other in their grief. Aryll clutched the heros shield to her chest land leaned against Twilights shoulder.

They sat around in silence until the girl decided to speak.

“I cant believe it was only three years ago Twi, it feels like so much longer…”

Twilight looked at his little sister, she grew up long before she was supposed to. “I know Ari, gods I know.”

“Even after all this time, I dont get why we didnt win… We had _ten thousand years_ to prepare for all of this, how was that not enough!?”  
  


Twilight slowly shook his head at her and looked out at the sea, “No matter how hard we all tried to prepare, it would have never been enough.”

Aryll stilled.

“W- what do you mean…?”

He gave a sigh, “The Goddesses already wrote everything out, we couldnt change it no matter how hard we tried. And believe me, I tried so hard.”

“Did… Did you know? That the Calamity would win!? All this time and _you didnt tell us!?”_

Aryll looked at her brother- no, the spirit and saw the regret on his face.

“Yes I knew, but I couldnt say anything. The goddesses forbi-”

He was cut off by Aryll.

“The Goddesses, what about the Goddesses!? They are just a bunch of old crones who play with us so they could have some cheap entertainment!” She rose up from the sand, still clutching onto the shield. “They were the one to let my brother and father die! Hell, they didnt even let me have the piece of knowing if my mother is dead or not! They could have stopped all of this, they could have prevented this!”

Lightning crackled and dark clouds that werent there a minute ago started thundering. The waves started to pick up speed, the wind howeling in their ears.

“Aryll, you cant say that about them!” Twilight yelled out nervously. “Or else they will-”

“Do what? They wont get up from their thrones in the sacred realm anytime soon Twilight! What will they do, they havent done anything yet!” She was to caught up in her rant to notice their surrondings were becoming hersher and wilder.

Fear could be seen on Twilights face, “Aryll please, look around you! If you dont stop you will wipe out us all!”

The girl stopped briefly to look around, she started to calm herself down. It wasnt working. All she wanted to do was scream at the gods. But she forced herself to sit down, angry tears started to trickle down her face.

Rage could be heard in her voice as she spoke, “So, you knew about all of this. Did you know he would die too?”

“Yes,” He admitted. “I have known years before I ever came to this time period.”

Arylls sholders begin to shake as the enviorment began to calm down. A hysterical laughter came flying out, she never felt this much since the day her father died. Rage bubbled beneath her skin.

“Get out of this town before I kill you.”

Twilight jolted in surprise, “W-what?” He did not expect that from his sweet little sister. 

But she hasnt been his sweet little sister for three long years.

Instead she became a bitter teenage girl.

“I said _get out of this town before I kill you where you stand Twilight._ ”

And he did.

Aryll went back to her small little house, still clutching her brothers shield. And if she heard a wolves desperate cries…

She didnt turn back.

* * *

Five years have passed.

Aryll is twenty one years old.

The two siblings havent talked to each other, though Aryll has noticed from time to time a wolf watching her every move. She payed no attention to the sorrow filled eyes.

She walks around the village she played a big help in building and heard the familliar whispers. Some were about her attitude, others about rumors of what happened to Twilight and some about how maybe Link will find some way to come back save them all.

Sure, they know the legends of her brothers other incarnations. Everyone did, especially when they were thought to have been a part of a silly childrens games and were brought to life in the worst way possible.

Aryll was tired of hearing about her dead brother anywhere and everywhere she went. 

Not everything was grim and dark, Aryll has fallen in love with the girl she tried to protect from the guardian all those years back, They have been dating for quite a while and on a nice summer day, the girl proposed.

Aryll said yes.

She is so happy with her new fiance.

She was ready to let go of the past.

And if a shadow of a man watched her from a tree a few feet away, she ignored it.

Six more years passed.

Aryll has created a family, she got married and created the first orphanage of the village. She was also offically made mayor of the village she helped build.

On the day of her wedding, as she got all dressed up for the occasion in a fancy wedding dress, she saw Twilight standing by the door of the church, having hardly aged a day. He looked so proud of her, and on that day she pushed aside her resentment and let the happiness of the day consume her. Twilight gave her a smile and began to walk with her down the aisle like how her father would have. Her brother gave her away to her soon to be wife.

That was the happiest day of her life.

For it was the day the two siblings began to reconstruct the shambles of their relationships.

  
  


A couple more years passed.

Aryll was in her late thirties when her brother sat her down to talk with her.

Twilight told her what he should have long ago, that Link was not gone for good. He was asleep in a shrine on the abandoned plateau, and that he would soon wake. How soon, he could not say, but could say it was definitely in her lifetime.

For the first time in two decades, she felt hope that one day it would all be over. That one day she wouldnt live in fear of the blood moon, that one day she will feel safe again.

That one day her family would be whole again.

  
  


Seven decades passed.

Aryll has seen so much death in her life.

She faced so much lost in her nearly one hundred and ten years of life. Her wife passed, so did some of her children and grand children. She lived through many monster attacks and many fires. She continued to be a pillar in the community she built oh so long ago. 

She lost many friends along the way as well.

So much of her life has been built on grief and suffering. When will it end she asks.

The only two constants in her life is her eternal hatred of the goddesses and her oldest brother.

Aryll stood at the same spot where she had that falling out with her brother decades ago. She clutched her brother- _her_ sheild to her chest. It was the anniversary of when it all went wrong. 

Behind her she heard footsteps. She didnt bother to turn around, she recongnized them, after all she heard them nearly all her life.

"Is it nearly time?"

"Almost." 

"When should I expect to see him arrive?"

"A few months."

Aryll smiled, the first since her wife passed.

"I will see you then Twilight."

She could hear him turn around, to walk back to where he came from.

"Hey Twi? I love you."

Aryll heard a quiet laugh.

"I love you too Ari."

Months passed by…

Aryll looked on her phone and saw many post exclaiming that the hero returned. 

And a few weeks later, there was a knock on the door. She opened it and what she saw made her cry.

It was both of her brothers, one heavily scarred with burns, the other looking like how he always did.

She was with her family again.

And she couldnt be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first oneshot!
> 
> Over 15 pages, can you believe it!?
> 
> Anyways, I have BIG ideas for this whole au, we barely scratched the surface of it all. Thats why I made a discord for it, so I will be able to have everything all in one place and I plan to make it very interactive! Please join if you would like
> 
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/fWVFtvX
> 
> Please comment down below if you really enjoyed it!


End file.
